Pokemon Revelation
by windriderprodutions
Summary: Join Silver, a modern day boy who's life is changed when his favorite game and pastime, becomes a way to battle to save the world, while surviving teenage drama!
1. Chapter 1: The story unfolds pt:1

Pokemon Revelation  
by:

Windrider

This story tells a tale of the impossible becoming possible, a dream becoming reality, and a fate of one boy, who did what had to be done to save the world. This is the story of a boy who is only known as Silver, and this is his tale.

…

It was done, the tournament was finished, and the winner was proclaimed one of the best pokemon battlers in the United States. This champion was Silver, an average seventeen year old boy wearing blue jeans, a black shirt, a blue rain jacket, and sunglasses on top of his head, he had blue eyes as deep as Sapphire and his hair was starched white, made it as a pokemon champion. The crowd was big, and the screams could be heard all the way across the nation. 246 people entered and only one succeeded, and that was Silver.

Putting away his blue 3ds in its case after winning, he was given a small trophy and was taken a picture of him smiling at it.  
"lets give it up for Silver, the new pokemon champion!" the announcer roared, the crowd cheering his name. _Silver! Silver! Silver!_

…

"SILVER!"

Snapping awake to his name being called, Silver yawned and blinked sleepily, he looked up as the person who called him, which was his sister Crystal, and she did NOT look happy.

"Silver, if you don't get your ass out of bed, and get ready for school, I will kick your ass so hard that you won't be able to sit for a week!" Crystal yelled. Scary thing is, she was serious. Crystal and Silver goes to the same school together, and because of this, Crystal has to wake up her lazy older brother each time, Crystal was 15 years old, unlike Silver, she had Black hair as black as the night sky with a length that stops at the mid-back area, and aqua green eyes, she was wearing the school uniform, Which consists of a white button down shirt, a black skirt (if it was a guy, pants), and a red tie.

Silver shot out of bed and pushed his sister out of his room and quickly got dress, putting on his own uniform, when he was done, he clipped on a belt and put his 3ds in its case which was on his belt. When he was done, he ran downstairs and grabbed some toast his mother laid out for him then ran off with his sister to reach the school before the bell rang.

When Silver got into the classroom, panting, the bell rang.

_Just made it!_ Silver thought to himself as he sat in his desk and got his books out. When he sat down, he felt pressure on his head and groans in frustration.

"Nick, it's too early for this crap!" I told him.

Nick was just standing there chuckling, he had brown hair and green eyes, and he was 16 years old. He was a good friend, and truth be told, he has a bit of a crush on Silver's sister, although he denies it, but it is pretty obvious if you see him when both of them are in the same room together.

" Lighten up Silv! You are too serious all the time!" Nick laughed and patted my shoulder, I just sighed and I looked out the window, waiting for my homeroom teacher to get in the class room so the day can start already. However, things don't seem that way when one of the school's bullies comes up and begins to put his title of "bully" to use.

"heh! You weaklings having a good convo?" he asked Silver and Nick before starring directly at Silver. The bully was named Isaac, he thinks he owns the world because he can beat a few of the kids in pokemon, but he has never challenged Silver.

"Just fine till your ugly mug ruined it, so do us a favor and leave us alone 'Isaackens" Silver replied, shrugging.

That got Isaac so mad, his face was turning red, besides that, Isaac had a shaved head with brown eyes. He looked like he was about to attack Silver before someone hold him back, Silver not flinching at the lunged. The reason why being called "Isaackens irritated him so much is because Isaac went out with a girl at school, only to be dumped 3 days later, the girl called him "Isaackens" while they were dating.

"you little asshole! That's it! I am tired of your attitude! I challenge you to a battle!" Isaac yelled, pulling out his Black 3ds with fire in his eyes.

Everyone looked at Silver, wondering what he will do. A good minute passed before Silver sighed and shook his head.

"Let's get this over with." Was Silver reply, unclipping the case to his 3ds on his belt, glaring at Isaac.


	2. Chapter 1: the story unfolds pt: 2

Pokémon Revelation

Chapter 1 pt 2

By: Windrider

The match of the week was about to start.

Silver was in one corner of the room, while Isaac was in another, both of them preparing teams and strategies to go against one another. However, in the back of the room was Nick and the rest of the class, even the teacher, who arrived a few minutes ago and help set up the equipment for the battle (Pokémon in this world is as big as duel monsters in the yu-gi-oh world). Few people mumbling to themselves, some placing bets, others worrying about Silver, wondering if he had a chance of winning, however Nick did not seem scared at all, in fact, he was smirking.  
"Nick, why are you smirking?! Silver is your friend and he is gonna get creamed! Why are you smirking?" a guy said beside Nick.

Nick looked at the guy then at Silver, once again, smirking, "Because Isaac is the one who's gonna be creamed, and with Silver's female Pokémon at that."

Most of the group, even the teacher stared at Nick in awe when he said that. When Nick turned and looked at them, he blinked a few times before laughing at the faces that everyone was making. When he gained his composure again, he began to speak again, "Silver and I have battled many times, he is the one who started me in Pokémon, he trained me, and even though I have seen him battle and style of battling," Nick sighed and looked at Silver, seeing that he got his Pokémon ready, "not once have I beaten him, hell, I am lucky if I can take two of his team out."

Everyone's eyes went wide, and they slowly turn their eyes to the two battlers, now wondering themselves who will win.

…

Isaac was grinning widely as he stared down at his opponent. Isaac made his team into a total powerhouse team, consisting of big and strong Pokémon, for Isaac's belief that if a Pokémon looked weak or girly, then he wouldn't even bother to pick it up, no matter how much people recommend it.  
_This kid has no idea what he is getting himself into! _Isaac thought as he hooked his DS up to the monitor for everyone to see, Silver doing the same thing, not saying anything and just moved into position, Isaac huffed and walked to his position as well, both battlers ready and on the screen, it show two poke balls flying in the air, when they landed, two Pokémon came out, one an aggron, the other, a lobunny.

"are you serious!" Isaac exclaimed loudly, then he began to laugh, hard, and did some of the people in the background. When Isaac recovered from his laughing fit, he looked at a expressionless Silver, "Just give up!" Isaac said, "you can't beat me with that!"

Silver sighs and choice his moves and looks at Isaac, "hurry up and make your move" Silver exclaimed bored, tapping the bottom of his DS.  
Isaac growled and began to choose a move, " Fine, don't say I didn't warn you" Isaac said, putting in the final button, only to be shocked at what happened.  
Silver's lobunny was faster so it went first, it dashed at Isaac's aggron and jumps into the air, striking aggron with her foot, performing a powerful move known as the Hi Jump Kick. The attack was 4x strong against aggron, since it was part rock and steel, so it was automatically knocked out, Lobunny being the winner. Everyone's eyes except Silver and Nick got so big, they could be dinner plates, Lobunny returned into the poke ball and Silver looked at Isaac and finally giving off a smirk.  
"what's the matter Isaac? I thought your Pokémon were gonna take mine down, but it looks like I won the first match." Silver said cockily, teasing the already embarrassed and enraged Isaac.

"I'm not done yet!" Isaac yelled as he sent out his second Pokémon, which was the grass and dark type Pokémon, Shiftree.  
Silver smirks and sent out his own Pokémon, when the poke ball opened up; it reviled the sinnoh grass and poison type, Roserade. The female grass type looked at the male grass type, both of them starring at each other with deadly glares. When their masters gave the command, both Pokémon jump at each other, Roserade charging up a poison jab, while Shiftree was charging up an X-scissor. The pokemon leap into the air and attacked, the motion was so fast, no-one could see who hit who, but after a few minute, Shiftree collapsed, giving Silver another win.

"I can't believe it! I am getting my ass handed to me by girl Pokémon!" Isaac yelled in anger and shock, gripping his DS harder, "but I am not through yet, I still have four more Pokémon!" David said as he sent out his next Pokémon, the lion like Pokémon from the sinnoh region, Luxray.

Silver smirked and called back Roserade and sent out the beautiful, but deadly fire type from the kanto region, Ninetails, when the two Pokémon meet eyes, Luxray growled while Ninetails just stood still, waiting for her masters orders.

Luxray moved first, shooting out a thunderbolt, only to be countered and over powered by Ninetails' flamethrower, which cause Luxray some damage, but it stood strong and lasted more than one of Silver's Pokémon's attacks. Luxray shook off the attack an stood up again, but it was still weak, Ninetails stood like a statue, but as soon as the command was given, Ninetails dug underground, only to pop up and attack Luxray from the from, knocking him out.

As Silver recalled Ninetails, he looked at Isaac and smirked a bit. "one more round and I win Isaac, you better send out your best." Silver said, getting ready to send out his fourth Pokémon, which was the ghost maiden, Froslass.

Isaac growled, but for once, took silvers advice and sent out his strongest Pokémon, the one who was known as the best ghost type, Gengar. Isaac smirked, "Ghost type v.s Ghost type, lets see whos is better."  
Silver nodded and they both press their attacks, Froslass made the area snow while Gengar shot out a sludge bomb but it was dodged easily, Since it was Hailing, Froslass got a boost of evasiveness. Froslass let out a ice beam and it hit Gengar, causing him to stumble a bit. As soon as Gengar regained balance, there wasn't enough time to react when Froslass came up and used crunch on Gengar, knocking it out, giving the game and match to Silver.

"I….I lost, I Lost to Silver who used a team of girl Pokémon?!" Isaac said, his face was completely red from anger and irritation, he was also upset for Silver not only defeated him in a Pokémon battle, but also trampled on his pride as a man, by not only beating him, but by beating him with girl Pokémon. He gritted his teeth and walked to his desk at the end of the room.

Silver sighed and put up his DS, when he did, Nick ran up and gave Silver a punch in the arm, which made Silver wince a bit as Nick put his arms around him. "You did it man! You showed that guy who's boss!"

"I didn't do a thing Nick, the Pokémon did all the battling" Silver said, looking up to his friend with a shy grin.  
"What are you blabbering about? Pokémon isn't real, it's just a game." Nick said with a grin, "Although, it would be awesome if Pokémon was real. It would make this life less boring." Nick said as he chuckled, when he patted Silver's shoulders and went to his desk, the teacher telling everyone that it was time for class to start.  
_Not real, only a game…yeah, Nick is right, I don't know what I was thinking. _Silver thought as he sat down and looked out the window. _But it would be cool if they were real… _

However, Silver didn't know it, but soon; his wish would soon be coming true.


	3. Chapter 2-The Truth part 1

Pokémon Revelation

By:

Windrider

Later that night…

It was around 2 in the morning, and it was pouring down rain, everyone was off of the streets besides the cars, and everyone that was indoors was pretty much asleep. This is where Silver is right now, in a deep sleep, yet having a weird dream.

...

_Inside the dream, Silver is floating around a multi colored dimension, (think of the beginning of Mystery dungeons, where you had to do that survey)he opened his eyes and looked around, confused and the same time a bit afraid of what was going on, he felt like he was sleeping, but the same time, he felt wide awake._

"_where am I?" Silver called out to no-one in particular, but what he didn't expect was to hear a soft and gentle voice reply to him from what seemed like everywhere._

"_you are in a rift between your dimension and mine." Said the soft voice, making Silver jump a bit._

_Silver looked around, but could not find the source of the voice, the voice sounded female, soft and elegant, as well as gentle and caring, as if it was not to alarm or scare him. Silver then relaxed a bit but looked at the sky._

"_how did I get here? Why am I here in the first place? Who are you?" Silver asked, wanting to find an explanation of his dream. But all he had as a reply was a soft giggle. _

"_all in due time Silver, everything will be made clear soon, but until then, keep on winning your battles and prevail through them all, for soon, you will faced with something that will change your life forever. Whatever path you choose with this power you will gain will be the road you walk on for the rest of your life." With that said in done, the voice fades._

"_Wait! Give me some more information! Please!" however, before a reply could come, he was surrounded by darkness._

In the real world, Silvers arm glowed in an unearthly light, when the light vanished, on his arm was a skin tight glove on his left hand that stopped at the elbow, on his are there was also a strange device, the device was the same color as Silver's DS, blue, and on the device was a opening, big enough to fit his DS.

…

Silver gasped and sat up quickly, panting and covered in cold sweat. After a few minutes, he finally calmed down and regained his composure; he glanced over at the clock to see it was 8 in the morning. Silver groaned and laid back on his bed and, threw instinct, threw his left arm over his eyes to block out the light.

"ouch!" Silver yelled, sitting up quickly and removed his left hand from his head, looking at it, while rubbing his head.

Silver's eyes widen when he saw the device on his arm, he didn't scream, he didn't yell, he didn't make a single sound, he just sat there, looking at the device on his arm. Wondering where the hell this thing came from. He looked at the opening in the device, then at his DS case, as he reached for it with his left hand, the device begins to glow, making Silver stop in his track and stare at it for a good minute.

After deciding to take the chance, he took his DS with his copy of Black 2 in it and put it in the opening on the device. When he did, the Device and the DS glowed brightly and fused together. When the glowing stopped, Silver stared at the new device on his arm. When he reached for it, the Device flipped open by itself, showing the letters P.B.S.D, which stood for Pokémon Battling System Device. On the P.B.S.D Silver sees a digital egg on the screen, when he touched it, the egg became a 3-demontional protection in front of him. Soon, the egg disappear and on the screen was a scanner that said 'press finger on screen.' As he did, the P.B.S.D began to speak.

[Scan complete. Data received. Identification: Silver. Welcome to the P.B.D.S, master Silver] said the Device on his arm.

Silver looked down at it in shock, wondering what he had just stumbled across.


	4. Chapter 2- The Truth part 2

Pokémon Revelation

Chapter 2 part 2

Later that day…

Silver left his house, wearing a black t-shirt, some blue jeans, and a blue rain jacket, as well as white socks, and black shoes with blue outline, as well as some silver sunglasses. He walked down the street, the P.B.D.S still strapped to his arm. He had his hand in his pocket to keep the glove hidden, making sure no-one else would see it, as he walked, he was in deep thought, thinking of what the device did. It was a device for Pokémon, that he knew for sure, but what he didn't know is how he is supposed to catch Pokémon, if he is the only one with it, or if he should just remove the damn thing from his arm one way so he wouldn't have to jump into anything. However, if he did that, then he loose his 3DS as well, so seeing no harm in it right now, he kept it on his arm.

Silver took a short walk to the park just because he had nothing better to do; thinking that some cool air would help him think better. When Silver got there, he sat down on the park bench he saw, he looked around, making sure no-one was around. When the coast was clear, Silver removed his hand from his pocket and move the sleeve to his jacket up a bit to expose the P.B.D.S, once it was free, he turned it on and the screen flipped opened, showing him something interesting.

[Master Silver, I have news. Your Pokémon egg has hatched.] Said the device on his arm. [The Pokémon that came out of the egg is an Eevee master. Male. Caring nature. Shall I give the Eevee a nickname?]

Silver looked down at the device and smiled. "An Eevee? That's lucky, since Eevees are so rare in the games themselves" Silver said with a chuckle as he pulled up his Eevee profile to make sure it was in good health.

As Silver checks his P.B.D.S, four cop cars speed down the road, sirens blurring. The sounds made Silver perk up and look to see the direction the cars went then back at his P.B.D.S and thinks for a bit, wondering about something that will changed his life forever.

"P.B.D.S, can I summon my Eevee to this world somehow?" Silver asked the device on his arm

[yes master. Point the front of the P.B.D.S where ever you want to release your Eevee. Place four fingers on the touch screen. Then slide your fingers off. That will summon your Eevee to this world] said the computer generated voice from the device

With this knowledge in mind, Silver stood up and covered the P.B.D.S back up with his jackets sleeve and puts the hood over his head, making sure the length was enough to cover his eyes from view. Once he was comfortable with the hood, Silver ran in the direction the cops were heading.

…

Cops were lined up at the towns bank, where an armed thief is trying to get all of the money in the bank, and he has hostages. The robber was negotiating with a cop through a cracked window, a vehicle for the lives of everyone in the bank, and if the demands weren't dealt with, every hour a hostage would be killed, two hostages already been killed by the mad man.

As the negotiation went on, Silver snuck in through the back where he snuck through a window in the office. When inside Silver summoned his Eevee by doing what the device instructed him to do. When done, Silver stood up properly and faced the back of the robber and smirks, he poits his index finger on his right hand at the robber.

"Eevee, use tackle!" Silver commanded the Pokémon, getting the attention of the robber and Hostages, but before the robber could fully turn around

"Vui~!" cried the Eevee as it tackled hard into the side of the Robber, who didn't expect the attack and suffered from it.

The Eevee's tackle was so strong that it knocked the Robber down, breaking one of his ribs as well as knocking the wind out of him, making him drop his gun, and before the Robber could retrieve it again, Eevee swung it away with its tail and it landed in Silver's gloved arm, which he pointed at the Robber, making him freeze in fear of his life.

When Silver pointed the gun at the Robber, Silver pressed the release switch on the gun, making it drop the magazine with the bullets in it, Silver tossed the gun to the ground and looked at everyone, even the robber and sighs.  
"Eevee, do me a favor and knock the bad man outside please?" Silver asked his first Pokémon as he walked over to the hostages.

With a cheerful cry, Eevee looked at the robber, who was terrified of the Pokémon, and before he could do anything, the Eevee tackled him again, which made the Robber go flying outside in front of the cops, which shocked everyone.

When the robber was taken into custody, a few cops come inside the bank to see Silver and the Eevee, which they point their guns at.  
"Freeze!" commanded the cops as they aim their guns at Silver and the Eevee, which made Eevee get into a defensive stance.

"calm down Eevee" Silver called, which the Pokémon obeyed and walked over to its master and rubbed against his leg, which Silver retuned the affection by petting him, which made the normal type purr in pleasure.

The cops didn't know what to do, they never seen this creature before, let alone know what to do, but before they had the chance, Silver reviled the P.B.D.S and used it to call back Eevee by just pointing the Inferred at it, which a red light came out of and absorbed Eevee like a pokeball would, Silver recovered his arm and walked out of the Bank.  
"Wait!" a cop called for Silver, which Silver stops to and looks at the cop from under the hood, not reviling his eyes to the police.  
"what is your name?" Said the cop, pointing his pistol at Silver, "That was an Eevee, a Pokémon, was it not? How did you get the technology to bring one to real life?"

Silver just smirks and tosses the bag of money the robber had, making the cop drop his guard to catch, Silver took this chance and run before the cop could recover, calling to the police, Silver said

"Call me Legend" Said Silver as he fade from the cops sight, escaping

…

Silver was back at his house, he didn't stop to say hi to his mother or sister, as he just rushed up to his room and locked the door. Silver put his back against the door, panting heavily. Silver slid down the door, coming to rest on the floor as he took in all that has happened to him, he took off his jacket and looked at the P.B.D.S on his arm with an intense stare.

Silver chuckled lightly and looked at his Ceiling, sweat still going down his head and neck, he took a deep breath and said something that has more of a meaning than he realized

"Looks like a Legend is born"

_**AN: I'm sorry that this part took so long, school had gotten in the way, and I have been on writers block, I also caught a cold that kept me in bed for most of the week. However, today I felt much better so I decided to finish the 2nd chapter today and see how well it does. Now then, it may not look like it, but this story will defiantly have some content that will be inappropriate for younger viewers, I will post it in the chapter when we come to it, thank you for reading, R&R, checkout my youtube and Deviantart pages, Link in the profile, and I will see you for the next chapter**_


	5. Chapter 3: The New Kid part 1

Pokemon Revelation

Chapter 3 part 1

The next day at school, people were talking about the so call "Legend" who helped the cops take down some robbers. Silver was yawning and looking at out the window, knowing for a fact what happened, although he smiled when he heard that "Legend" summoned he own Eevee and used it to knock out the robber then disappeared.

"Dude!" Nick yelled as he place his arms, to Silver's annoyance, on his head with a grin. "Have you heard of this 'legend' person?!"  
"yeah, ive heard, now get off of me!" Silver said, pushing Nick off of him, sighing then looking ouside. "he is all over the news and girls won't shut up about him"

"man, that guy is so lucky! How did he get a real life Pokémon?!" Nick asked, "I want my own Pokémon as well!"

Silver just sighs as Nick continues to ramble on, thinking about the device strapped onto his left arm now. Last night Silver tried to pry the device off his arm so he could go to school but no matter what he did, it wouldn't budge, and apparently it is water-proof since Silver took a shower with it and it came out just fine.

Soon they hear their teacher come in and go to the desk, Silver just looked out to the window as he usually does, but something the teacher says peeked his interest and made him look at the teacher.  
"today class, we have a new student today, his name is Will and today he will be joining you for the rest of the year" our teacher said with a smile, she nods to the door and soon, the door opens and a 15 year old boy walks in, he wore a black shirt with a red and gold leather jacket, he also had a red knuckle gloves, black jeans, red and gold trainer cap that covers his brown hair, a gold chain around his neck, and red and white sneakers. The boys Brown eyes look around the room before grinning and waving once

"wasup? Names Will and I hope we'll be good friends" the boy said before chuckling, some people sweatdrop and others just chuckle with the boy.

Silver, on the other hand, just roll his eyes and looked away, sighing a bit.  
"_Great….another Nick, just what I need"_ Silver thought to himself as he looked out the window, the sleeve of his arm covering his device.

As he stared, the new student came up to Silver and poked him a bit. Silver turned his eyes to face the boy, with a bored and tired expression.  
"can I help you?" Silver asked as he looked at the boy.  
Will nods and pulls out a black 3DS and holds it out to him, "I heard you are quite the battler, want to have one?"  
"sorry, but I can't find my DS right now, maybe next time" Silver said and looked away.  
Saying those few words made every one stop doing what they were doing, and they looked at him. Silver never lost his DS, he always kept it with him, he hears people saying these things, making him sigh  
"I am human, I make mistakes too guys!" Silver said in annoyance, looking out the window again.  
"well, maybe when you find your DS, then we can battle!" Will said, holding his hand out "I am Will, pleasure to meet you."  
Silver looked at will and shook his hand, "Silver, pleasure to meet you Will, and sure, when I can find my DS, I will battle you" with a small smile, Silver let his hand go and Will walked to his desk, the teacher calmed the class down and started the lesson.

The rest of the day was normal classes, nothing new happened. Silver headed home with his back on his shoulders until he saw cop cars passing, Silver first ignored it, thinking it's something they can handle, until he saw more go down the street. He thought a bit before walking into an alley, using it to hide his back pack  
"It's time for me to play Legend again" Silver said, hiding his bag and covering his face with the hood, he unrevealed his P.B.D.S and uses it to summon his Eevee, Eevee yipped cheerfully and rubbed against Silver's leg, Silver knelt down and pets his Eevee  
"Well Eevee, ready to start work?" Silver asked, standing up. The Eevee nodded his head as we head in the direction the cops were heading.


End file.
